Jealousy
by justindulging
Summary: Riku wants Kairi. But how far is he willing to go to get her. Is he willing to go up against Sora for her. RikuxKairi.Pls read n review
1. Are You Okay With It

**Prologue:  
I've Been Having These Weird Thoughts Lately **

**The boy leaned on the bent tree that served as a good place to look at the sunset. His arms were crossed across his chest as a hundred thoughts crossed his mind. He ran his hand through his long grey hair. It had been almost a month since they returned back to the Destiny Islands. Everything was quiet now, but for some reason, Riku still felt uneasy. One thought raged around in his mind... Kairi.**

**Of course it was obvious Kairi liked Sora, but wasn't it obvious too that she still had some feelings for him. Riku hated himself for thinking these thoughts. Sora was his best friend and Riku could never betray him, could he. The sound of footsteps interrupted Riku's thoughts and he spun around to see who was approaching him. It was a boy about his age with untidy blond hair, Tidus. Tidus smiled at Riku and leaned on the one of the sturdy coconut trees. Tidus said "So Riku, now that you're back, what'cha gonna do bout Kairi?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's not that hard to tell you know. We all knew about it even before you and Sora first disappeared"  
"Knew what?!" said Riku, raising his voice a little now"  
"That you had a huge crush on Kairi!!! Duh!!!"  
"Yeah but..." Riku stopped picked up a pebble and threw it out to sea "She's with Sora now and they're both happy"  
"There really is no proof that she's with Sora, y'know"  
"Whatever..." Riku sighed and turned to look at Tidus. "Hey Tidus, you up for a round?" Riku now had a smirk on his face. "You think YOU can beat ME?! Bring it Riku" Tidus brought out his new sword that Wakka had given him for his birthday, the Brotherhood. Riku stretched out his arm with his fingers reaching out for something that wasn't there. A second later Riku was holding his own keyblade, the Way to the Dawn.**

**Chapter I: Are you okay with it?**

**Riku smiled as Tidus lay flat on the ground in front of him. Tidus sighed and said "Damn! You were lucky this time Riku. It won't be the same next time". Riku was now grinning at him. Riku then turned to go cross the bridge that led back to the main island. He walked slowly pausing to remember what he was thinking about before Tidus came. He stuffed both of his hands in his pocket and walked back to the island. He opened the door that led to the shack and he just stopped in his tracks. There in front of him, Kairi's back was pressed against the wall, while she was kissing Sora. Riku couldn't control himself, his jaw dropped and his eyes grew so big it was if they were gonna explode. "Thats right Sora, I hope you taste some tongue..." thought Riku.**

**It was about five long agonizing seconds before the two realized that Riku was there. Kairi seemed the most surprised as she stuttered and wasn't able to say anything. Sora on the other hand said in a rather happy-crazy way:  
"Hey Riku, Hi!! Umm... What's up"  
"Umm nothing... Sorry for barging in like that... I'll go now... You ah... do what you got to do"**

_**Your lipstick, his collar **__**don't bother angel, I know exactly what goes on**_

**Riku turned and hurriedly went for the stairs. That was the first time Riku had caught them but God knows they've been doing that since they've been back. Riku exited the shack and started headed for the beach.  
He lay down on the cool sand as it grew dark and the stars started to shine. Slowly everyone went back home to the main island where everyone lived, but for Riku, not tonight.**

**Riku decided to stay a little longer than the others. He wanted a quiet time to think, about Sora, about Kairi, about everything. The king had told them that he'd be back someday to call on them, so they should always be ready.  
Riku wondered what if this awkwardness would stay even when the king calls on them. Will this separate him and Sora. Does Kairi still have feelings for him? His mind rushed back to that instant in Castle Oblivion where Kairi had said to him "Riku... Don't go..."**

**Riku closed his eyes and embraced the peacefulness around him. But the moment he did, a familiar voice shouted in his ear."Hey Riku!!!". Riku sat up and punched the figure on the nose. "Ow!! What the hell is wrong with you today!?" shouted the figure, he had spiky brown hair and looked really cool in his outfit but as Riku always said to him "I look better.".**

**Riku stood up and wiped the sand away from his pants, it was Sora. Riku had only one thought in his brain now, "The idiot's going to do something stupid..." but he smiled anyway. Sora saw this as his chance to speak up and he said "Anyway, Riku, I want to ask you something"  
"What is it, Sora"  
"Are you like okay with uhhm you know"  
"No I don't know Sora, speak up idiot!!". Of course Riku knew, how could he not know. It was just more fun this way. In his point of view, this was a chance to see Sora struggle and squirm to get something done.  
"With me and Kairi... being together" "You and Kairi are together!?! Since when?!" Riku said sarcastically but with a smirk afterwards.  
"Ugh shut up Riku!" said Sora but he was still smiling **

**"Make me!" replied Riku egging Sora on **

**"You'll be sorry!!" Sora summoned his own keyblade, Ultima Weapon**

**"What? That old thing? Dont make me laugh Sora" Riku charged**

**Sora and Riku lay panting on the sand. They had given the match the****ir all but it seems this time it was a tie. Sora then said, still panting "I miss times like these, y'know.". Riku laughed and replied "Yeah". Sora then said "So you're really okay with it"  
"Of course I am... Why wouldn't I be"  
"Because you used to like Kairi before..." Sora said this in a half-whisper "Yeah but that was before this is now, she's yours now Sora" Riku said trying to cheer Sora up while hiding how he felt.  
"Yeh...Yeah I know"  
"Listen... Don't worry about it. Go back to the island, I'm sure Kairi is waiting for you"  
"Yeah okay" Sora turned to go to the small dock where they kept all the boats they used to go back and forth from the main island. He turned and said "Hey Riku"  
"Yeah"  
"Thanks"  
"No problem..."**

**Riku watched as Sora left in the small rowboat. He stood on the beach facing the sea. Something wasn't right though, Riku felt a presence behind him. He immediately summoned his keyblade and said "Who are you?". The voice then answered "Someone from the dark"  
Riku turned with his keyblade at the ready, but he was shocked by what he saw.**


	2. Someone From The Dark

**Chapter II: Someone from the Dark**

**Sora jumped on the small rowboat and started paddling back to the main island. He thought about what he said back there with Riku. **

"_**I miss time like these, y'know"**_

**He meant every word of it. Sora then started recounting all the things that had happened in these last few crazy months. He smiled and thought "I would never have made it this far without Riku."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riku stood there openmouthed staring at the person who stood before him. He had the same long grey hair and the same piercing eyes that Riku had, he even had Riku's built body except that instead of Riku's blue pants and white-yellow vest, the figure was completely covered in darkness and on his chest was the insignia of the Heartless… He was Riku's heartless.**

**The figure summoned a sword out of thin air; Riku recognized it, Soul Eater.**

**The Heartless charged and gave Riku only a few seconds to summon his keyblade and parry the attack. The Heartless smiled with delight as Riku had to exert himself to push back Soul Eater. After being pushed back, the Heartless jumped up and went back down with Soul Eater in striking position aimed right at Riku. **

**Riku brought his Keyblade up almost a second too late. He managed to block the attack but still the force of it brought him to his knees. The Heartless seeing his chance brought his knee to Riku's chest. Riku fell back and was knocked out cold…**

**Riku opened his eyes and started to get up, he was still on the beach. A voice behind him called: **

"**So you're finally awake…you'll never beat Sora if you're that weak"**

**Riku turned; his Heartless was leaning with his arms crossed on the wall-like structure. Riku pulled himself together and asked the Heartless:**

"**Who the hell are you? What do you mean beat Sora?" Riku summoned his keyblade again and pointed it straight at the Heartless's throat.**

"**Are you sure you're ready for round two? I mean you didn't stand a chance the first time" The Heartless was smirking and didn't care about the keyblade pointed directly at its throat. Riku snarled and answered:**

"**Just answer the question damn it!" Riku calmed down a bit and said **

"**Besides I wasn't ready" **

"**Fine, fine… I'm your Heartless. I mean isn't it obvious…See the sign"**

"**Why the hell…How the hell did you get here anyway?!"**

"**Oh Riku…. I go wherever you go. I am created because of all the darkness in your heart and lately there's a whole lot of darkness in your heart."**

"**Shut up!! I can control the darkness in my heart"**

"**You say that but you know deep inside it's not true. You see I know all about your feelings for Kairi. Remember… I am a part of you and I will never fully disappear"**

"**I know I can make you disappear…" Riku hid his face with his long hair his eyes not visible anymore.**

"**No you can't. And you know it"**

"**Why are you here anyway?"**

"**Well the darkness in your heart has grown so much that it is getting strong enough to recreate a copy of your heartless…namely me. I'm here to persuade you"**

"**Persuade me about what?"**

"**To persuade you to trust the darkness one more time. The darkness can help you get what you want. It can help you get Kairi! You'll never get Kairi if you never beat Sora. And you'll never beat Sora without the Darkness."**

**Riku fell to his knees. The Heartless was right and deep inside the fact that all his thoughts, all the jealousy he was feeling was driving him to the darkness sickened him. Then a chain of memories rushed to his consciousness. He remembered everything he had done, everything he had gone through to defeat the darkness inside him. And he realized he had to fight again to keep himself from the control of the darkness again. If he lost to the darkness, who knows what it would make him do. What if the darkness inside him targeted Sora and Kairi? The thought made him think of more of defeating the darkness.**

**Riku stood up again and summoned his keyblade again. This time though Riku concentrated the hardest he could. He would defeat his Heartless.**

**Riku assumed his fighting stance, he held his keyblade with his right hand and he put his left hand near the point of the keyblade. The Heartless assumed the same stance with it's sword. A split second later both of them were rushing at each other. The two blades clashed, Riku was doing better than the first fight, but it seemed that the Heartless just kept pushing him back. Riku concentrated even more.**

**He slashed at the Heartless's legs, in retaliation the Heartless jumped up.**

**Riku saw his chance, he launched his keyblade up into the air and sent it speeding straight for the Heartless's chest.**

**The Heartless realized too late that it was coming and it the keyblade pierced him in the chest, right where his heart should have been. For Riku it was as if time had stopped. The Heartless just stood there, eerily hung up in the air by his keyblade. The Heartless although fading managed a faint laugh and a few words:**

"**This is not the end Riku… Remember I go wherever you go… I'll be back"**

**The keyblade fell back down to earth where Riku caught it. There was nothing left of the Heartless, it had completely faded. Riku looked at his keyblade for a few seconds and turned to the small dock. He decided he should go back to Main Island.**

**While walking he said "I can beat Sora… without the Darkness"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora lay on his bed thinking about Riku and everything. Riku seemed okay with it, but when its Riku, it's hard to know when he's telling the truth or just covering something up. The door to his bedroom door flew open and a girl, a really hot girl with short hair and a really short skirt came in, Kairi. Kairi jumped on Sora as he lay in his bed.**

"**Sora, you lazy bum, c'mon lets go out and have some fun. Tidus and Wakka are gonna have a game of Blitzball."**

"**No thanks Kairi"**

"**Aw, c'mon… What's on your mind anyway?"**

"**Riku"**

"**Oh yeah…"**

"**I think he feels weird coz now that we're together he feels really left out. I mean it was always the three of us y'know"**

"**So what now you want to share me?" said Kairi with a playful smile on her face**

"**Shut up Kairi!!" said Sora throwing a pillow at Kairi "But I really do wish I could cheer him up somehow"**

"**Tell you what, Sora. I'll cheer Riku up; I'll spend the whole day with him tomorrow!! You just play Blitz or something"**

"**Good idea Kairi!!"**

"**Yeah well now that you got nothing on your mind lets go hang out with the others"**

"**Yeah okay" Sora jumped of his bed and headed out the door.**


	3. Don't Fight It

**Chapter III: Don't Fight It**

**Riku was fast asleep on his bed, chewing his pillow as the drool trickled down from his open mouth. This was a side of him Kairi never really saw until now as she crept inside Riku's bedroom. She couldn't help but grin as she tried her best not to make any audible sounds. Riku turned in his sleep which surprised Kairi a little. She was really close to him now. Riku suddenly said, still fast asleep **

"**You're wrong… I can get Kairi… without the darkness…"**

**Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. Riku… still wanted… her. She fell to her knees bur Riku still asleep was still oblivious to the fact that she was there. What would Sora do if he found out?! Riku's turning to the darkness again… for her?!**

**No way… This wasn't happening. She felt so happy when they all finally returned to the Islands and nothing had gone wrong since then except…this.**

**Kairi pulled herself together. This wasn't going to destroy all the peace they had all worked so hard to achieve. She decided to act as if she never heard what Riku said. It would be for the better if no one other than herself knew about how Riku felt. So what the hell was she supposed to do? Riku was… attractive, but what about Sora. Sora was the one who went on a journey to find her when the Heartless first appeared. But Riku had journeyed to find her too, just taking another path. They both were very dear to her and she couldn't stand choosing one. But if she had to, then it would have to be…**

**Riku turned in his sleep again and said "Ughh yeah…Yuffie…Yeah…" Kairi's shock and despair then became disgust and relief. Riku was still Riku… for now. Kairi took a pillow from the floor of Riku's messy room and whacked Riku straight on the face with it. Riku shouted "Arggghhh!!! What the fuck!!!"**

"**Stop dreaming bout doing Yuffie and wake up you bum!!"**

"**Kairi?" Riku rubbed his eyes as he pulled himself together "What's your problem?**

**Can't a person get some sleep!? It's 6am"**

"**Wake up now or everyone finds out about "Ughh Yuffie"!!!"**

"**Fine, I'm awake. Now what do you want?!?"**

"**Well frankly, you've been sulking ever since we returned and it's freaking everyone out! I'm here to cheer you up"**

**Riku stood up from his bed apparently he didn't change last night as he still wore his blue jeans and black shirt only removing his white-yellow vest. His black shirt though had a few cuts at the sides of the torso and a slash in Riku's chest area. Kairi had noticed this and asked "What the hell happened to you last night?"**

"**You don't wanna know"**

"**Whatever works, hurry up already!!" she said, but secretly she was really worried.**

**Riku took a new set of clothes but the same thing though and started heading for the bathroom. **

"**What do you have planned anyway?"**

"**Honestly... I don't know… Maybe we could go see Yuffie with the gummie ship… she would love to hear about what happens in your dreams"**

"**Shut up Kairi!" said Riku as he opened the bathroom door and threw his jeans at her. Riku was now ready to go.**

"**Okay… Uhmm first stop the island!!!" **

"**What are we going to do there!?"**

"**I don't know but anyway everybody's going to check out the Blitz game today so we'll have the Island all too ourselves!!"**

"**That's… boring" said Riku smiling**

"**Shut up Riku! I know you miss me, now we do some catching up."**

**Riku grinned at her but then a thought crossed his mind. "I'm going to the Island…with Kairi…and we'll have the Island… all to ourselves…. I am screwed"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The sun was already shining when they left Riku's house and started heading for the dock. Along the way Riku and Kairi talked as if everything was normal and nothing was wrong. They haven't had a conversation like this since forever. Riku then suddenly turned to Kairi and grinned. Kairi asked "What!?"**

"**Hey Kairi, have you and Sora ever y'know done…?"  
Kairi punched Riku so hard in the face that it was hard for Riku to believe that he wasn't bleeding. Note to Self: Don't ask about Kairi about these stuff**

"**None of your business Riku… but… since you're you… Yeah. He's totally good in bed." Secretly Kairi thought this would discourage Riku.**

"**You know I didn't have to know that last part" said Riku grinning**

"**Why? Coz you cant perform and the only person you've done is Yuffie in your dreams" Kairi grinned right back at Riku**

"**Shut up Kairi! I'm better than Sora in bed!" said Riku feeling a bit insulted**

"**Prove it!?!" said Kairi having fun at making Riku mad**

"**Try me" **

"**Perv!" screamed Kairi, of course she wasn't mad but this meant that she had won the argument. A few people turned to look at them because of kairi's scream. They were exiting the town now and nearing the dock. **

"**That did not come out right" said Riku**

"**Hell yeah, it didn't" said Kairi with a smirk on her face.**

"**I'm sorry Kairi…" **

"**It's okay Riku, just promise you won't dream about me like Yuffie"**

"**Ughhh…"**

**Kairi smiled and thought to herself "A sincerely sorry Riku… Will the surprises never cease?"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The two took a rowboat to the Island and mad their way to the cove. Kairi then turned to Riku. "Hey Riku, wanna race?" Riku then smirked and said **

"**Sora couldn't beat me at this, what makes you think you can?"**

"**Coz I am a girl and girl's are better than boys in everything"**

"**Let's see you prove that"**

"**You're on…One….Two…Three"**

**Riku ran straight to the broken bridge and looked behind him. For a girl, Kairi was keeping up quite well and Riku noticed that she was really hot while she was running. Riku was then too busy looking at Kairi that he forgot to jump when he came to the bridge's broken part. He was barely hanging on. Kairi went ahead but not before she made fun of him. "Told you so Riku"**

**Riku then thought "Damn… I'll never hear the end of this"**

**Kairi ran up to touch the star and started heading back to the starting line. Of course she was gonna win. She thought about how this would discourage Riku even more. If she could only make him give up on her then this problem would disappear before it got out of hand. She reached the finish line and sat on a rock waiting for Riku. When the grey haired boy finally arrived he rolled his eyes and prepared himself for a humiliating lecture on the subjects "I told you so" and "Girls are better than boys at everything".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora dodged as Tidus tried to spear him to make him drop the ball. He then threw the ball straight at the enemy goal. Wakka's friend, Keepa, played goalie but just missed blocking Sora's shot. Offensively Sora wasn't as good as Tidus or Wakka or even Riku but he still had some game in him. As the crowd cheered for his shot, he thought about how Kairi and Riku were doing. Riku had been invited to play but for some reason, he had said no. The main island where the town was wasn't that crowded but there were still a lot of people who came to see the Blitzball games. It reminded Sora of the Struggle tournaments in good old Twilight Town.**

**He owned in those games.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riku and Kairi watched the sun set while sitting on the beach. Kairi had been fighting the urge to confront Riku about what he had said in his sleep just as Riku was fighting the urge to make out with Kairi right then and there. Kairi sat with her head between her knees looking down at the sand. Riku lay on the sand stretching his legs and just admiring the sunset. Kairi made the first move **

"**Hey Riku?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Are you honestly okay with me and Sora? And don't lie…I'm not as gullible as Sora… and remember… I told you about... me and Sora… so you owe me the truth"**

"**Honestly?"**

**Riku was losing the fight, he couldn't control himself any longer…**

"**Yeah honestly…"**

"**Look at me, Kairi…"**

**Kairi brought her gaze up from the sand to Riku's eyes. They were so comforting and she just wanted to stare into those eyes forever. Riku had sat up and was now gazing at Kairi's eyes too. The two seemed to stay like that forever until Riku finally gave up on fighting his urge as he leaned in and started kissing Kairi on the mouth.**

**Riku then forgot everything else as his mind thought only of Kairi. He had wanted this for so long and now it was his. But he just had to wonder why. **

**Why wasn't ****Kairi fighting it?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the late update people. I had writer's block on what I was gonna let Kairi and Riku do for the day.**

**Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and thanks for your support.**

**It means a lot to me and keeps me from being 2 lazy 2 update like wat happened with my earlier stories.**

**Hope you guyz continue to like where this story is going**

**BTW the content in these chapter is a little bit more mature than the other chapters but hey it still fits under T right :D**


	4. Don't Fear The Darkness

**Chapter IV: I Don't Fear The Darkness**

**A little girl was kneeling on the floor, her short red hair not reaching her shoulders. The girl moved her hand to the ground beside her to pick up some chalk that she was going to use to doodle on the walls of her favorite place; a secret cave on a small island only a short boat ride away from where she lived. Instead of chalk though, she felt something else. She felt the soft skin of another person. She turned to look at what she had felt and was surprised and started to blush as she withdrew her hand fast as lightning. A small boy was beside her. He too was doodling on the walls and he had also reached for some more chalk. The boy had brown spiky hair ****and blue eyes. He turned to Kairi, oblivious to the fact that Kairi was blushing only surprised at why Kairi withdrew her hand so fast. The boy then turned back to his doodle and said: "Hey Kairi, what's wrong with you?"**

"**Nothing Sora…" replied Kairi. She sighed and thought to herself "Boys…. They don't notice anything. So stupid"**

**Kairi then returned to her doodle, it was a doodle of Sora. She then turned to Sora to see what he was doodling. She blushed even more when she saw what it was. Sora was making a doodle of her face. But still she thought, the lazy bum still didn't notice she was blushing. Oh well, at least I know he thinks about me. Sora finally noticed that Kairi was staring at his doodle and started to blush himself. Sora then made a chalk drawing of a star going from the doodle Sora to the doodle Kairi.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kairi returned from her flashback to where she really was, on the beach in a tongue wrestling lip lock kiss with Riku. To her it felt so wrong and so right at the same time. She had to choose… Sora or Riku…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riku was enjoying every second of it. Fuck the Darkness; screw his Heartless; to hell with every last one of them. He'd fight them all forever if he knew he could just have a moment like this as a reward. So this is how Sora feels…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora sped past Tidus and evaded Wakka's spear-move, ten seconds before time up. Score is tied; 2-2. He had to make this shot. Sora threw the ball up in the air so it went out of the sphere. Sora jumped out of the sphere too straight at the ball. He then mad a somersault in midair, kicking the ball with so much force that Keepa jumped out of the way instead of trying to save it. This was it, they had won. **

**The whole crowd cheered Sora on as he and his teammates; other kids from the island celebrated in the sphere. But Sora couldn't help but feel that something was missing…Kairi.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She couldn't… She just couldn't …. She couldn't just turn her back on Sora like this… It would never work between her and Riku. Kairi pulled herself together and pushed Riku away before things could any further…. Kairi then broke into tears in front of Riku. She turned to the shocked Riku and said:**

"**What are we doing Riku? We can't do this to Sora. Not after everything he's done for us." Kairi turned and ran back to the dock, she needed to get as far away as possible from Riku. She didn't know if anything would be normal after that. She didn't care. She just didn't want to deal with this right now.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riku just stood there in shock with his mouth hanging open as Kairi just seemed to break down. He wanted to scream at her everything that was in his mind**

"**What about what he had done. Sora wasn't the only one fighting you know. I just wasn't afraid of the Darkness like Sora was. He wasn't the only fighting the first time in Castle Oblivion. And he wasn't the one who was left in the Darkness… like me and the king… like I was."**

**But Riku knew better than to say that. It would only make things worse. He would just let Kairi go… at least for now.**

**Riku turned his view back to the sea, at least he could relax for a while before everything went to hell. It was the calm before the storm. He closed his eyes and thought about what would happen if he really did have to go up against Sora for what he had done. Would Sora be mad at him? Would he be so damn furious that he'd try to destroy Riku? No… He's too nice for that. He's far too nice for his own good. But what if… he showed Kairi that he was better than Sora… what if he could take Sora out of the picture. What would happen then?**

**Riku opened his eyes as a voice called to him from behind. Riku didn't move.**

"**You better stop thinking those thoughts Riku. You might really do those things one day" **

**Riku turned to look at the person behind him and said**

"**You again…"**

"**I told you Riku, wherever you go, I go. By the way, did you like that little taste you got?"**

"**None of your business… I destroyed you before, I can do it again"**

**Riku got up; summoned his keyblade and tried to stab his Heartless in one swift motion. The heartless jumped up. Riku saw that this was the exact same move as yesterday. He did the same thing and launched his keyblade. As it sped straight for the Heartless chest, the heartless summoned its sword and deflected the keyblade.**

**The Heartless laughed as it landed back down onto the ground.**

"**You'll never win if you only have the same old tricks up your sleeve Riku"**

"**Shut up!!"**

**Riku tried a different approach instead of forcing the Heartless back, he would try to fight it in a pure sword fight. Riku slashed and parried, but none of it seemed to work. The Heartless was stronger than yesterday. Every time Riku parried an attack by the Heartless, it pushed him back and made his knees buckle. This wasn't good. **

"**Riku, you can't beat me one on one. I am powered by the darkness in your heart which has grown a lot in one day. I guess I really should thank Kairi for giving me the extra power I needed to persuade you"**

"**I will stop you…"**

"**You know what… I'm getting bored of hearing the same things from you over and over… I'll end this now!!"**

**Riku braced himself for the Heartless's attack. The Heartless turned pure white and everything around Riku turned into Darkness, he couldn't see anything. It was like he wasn't on the island anymore. It was like he was back in the Realm of Darkness.**

**He didn't know where the attack would come from because the white glow of the Heartless had faded. Riku tried to concentrate but couldn't. His memories of the Realm of Darkness were destroying his focus. He was… afraid.**

**Then it came, multiple slashes from every direction. It was impossible for Riku to block all of them because the Heartless had done it as fast as lightning. He remembered this attack… he had used it on Sora in Hollow Bastion… how could he have forgotten. But now it was too late. The Darkness disappeared and Riku was back on the island. He fell to his knees as the blows weakened him so much he couldn't stand. His Heartless stood in front of him with its sword pointed directly at Riku's throat. But instead of finishing Riku off, the Heartless did something different. **

**The Heartless went closer to Riku and seemed to merge with him. Riku's eyes went blank for a few short second seconds later they were back. The same eyes but now they had a new glint n them something dark. On the back of Riku's hands an insignia appeared; the sign of the Heartless. Then Riku spoke in a voice that sounded like his but wasn't entirely his: "Now we are one"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tidus saw Riku in the cove area, looking out to sea, stiff as a statue. He had gone to the island after the game to look for Riku because he was surprised that Riku didn't want to play any Blitz. He ran to where Riku was and sat on a rock behind Riku and said**

"**Hey Riku! Why didn't you come to the game?"**

"**I was busy"**

"**Hey do you know what was up with Kairi today? When I tried to get a boat back on the main island, she was there at the docks crying."**

"**Tidus… Do you think that … if Sora was gone Kairi would choose me?"**

"**What the hell?! What in the world gave you those weird ideas Riku?"**

"**Just answer the question"**

"**I don't want to unless you tell me what's going on!"**

**Tidus looked at Riku suspiciously trying to see if anything was different about him. Then he spotted the marks on Riku's hands. He had seen them before, in that journal that Sora and his friends always carried around. It was the mark of the Heartless. Tidus brought out his sword and said **

"**Who are you? Where's the real Riku!?"**

**Riku turned and laughed at Tidus**

"**I am the real Riku…"**

"**Shut up! I know what you are! You're a Heartless! Now answer me! Where's Riku?"**

**Riku stopped laughing now and stared at Tidus with an expressionless face**

"**You don't believe me do you…? I guess I'll just have to make you believe me"**

**Riku summoned his keyblade in one hand and in the other was Soul Eater. Tidus stared in shock. He didn't know Riku could do that. Even Sora said that using two keyblades was hard. Tidus kept telling himself that he had to try. Also in the back of his mind, he wanted to prove that he was just as good as Sora or Riku. Tidus went straight for Riku. He would try to finish this fast with a move he had been trying to perfect, the Blitz Ace. He started learning that move when Sora and Riku had returned and he wanted to prove that he was just as strong as them.**

**The Blitz Ace started with multiple slashes at the target. Tidus tried that first but Riku just kept blocking them. "Shit!" Tidus thought**

**The second phase of the attack was a lightning fast explosive blitzball shot at the target. Tidus threw the ball in the air and stuck his sword in the ground using it to jump higher to increase the impact of the shot. **

**The ball was heading straight for Riku. Tidus was sure that he had nailed him. He was still in midair when everything went wrong. Riku had jumped up to meet the ball in a head-on collision but his two blades sliced the ball up. The strength of the slash was too much for the speed of the ball. Tidus was still in the air when he saw this, he also noticed that Riku had changed his direction and was heading straight for him. Tidus landed on the ground when Riku was still in midair. Tidus then grabbed his sword and jump up to meet Riku's assault.**

**Riku landed on the ground on one knee. Tidus landed the same, but then suddenly Tidus collapsed and fell to the ground clutching his chest. He had failed to block an X-slash from Riku which had connected and hit him squarely on the chest. A few feet away from him, a broken piece of his sword lay embedded in the ground**

**Trickles of blood started to seep from Tidus's mouth. Riku then said coldly, without even looking at Tidus. **

"**I know you can still walk. Go back to the main island and tell Sora to come here tomorrow. Don't try anything else, Tidus… Or I will destroy you" **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This was long, don't you think?**

**Didn't update in a while coz I got lazy ******

**But after this chapter I think I'm gonna have fun making the next ones**

**Pls. review and be nice ******


	5. Darkness Incarnate

**Chapter V: Darkness Incarnate**

**Sora lay on his bed in his room. Right beside his bed was a window that gave him a clear view of the island. Usually, the sun would shine brightly over the island and give it that paradise-like look, but not today. Right after the game, when Sora reached his house, it started to rain like crazy. He hoped Riku and Kairi were alright but then he reassured himself. Kairi was with Riku. That means that there's nothing to worry about… right?**

**Suddenly, the door of Sora's room burst open. Sora turned to see who it was and was shocked to find a drenched Kairi in his doorway. Sora grabbed a spare towel, put it around her and asked **

"**What the hell happened to you? Where's Riku?"**

"**Sora…I… I… I… have to…" Kairi was shivering uncontrollably now**

"**Slow down Kairi. What happened?"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kairi pulled herself together and tried to piece together everything that happened in her mind. He needed to tell Sora about her and Riku. If she couldn't do that everything would be lost, everything would be over. She turned to look at Sora's concerned and worried face and she ended up looking at Sora's eyes; those sincere eyes that would never look at any other girl other than her. There was no way she was going to tell Sora about what happened all by herself. If she had to tell Sora then Riku should be right there with her admitting that what they did was wrong. She turned to Sora and said**

"**Sora… We have to get Riku… He's still on the island"**

"**What is he still doing there? And if he's still there, why are you here anyway?" **

"**Because… Riku… kissed me"**

**Kairi felt the rush of guilt to her gut as the words came out of her mouth. She would have to pay for this later. But she just couldn't tell Sora everything now.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora's jaw dropped as he listened to Kairi. Riku did what? How could he?  
Sora's then hid his eyes under his hair with his face looking down. Kairi couldn't see his eyes. If she could just see his eyes then she would know what he was feeling.**

"**Wait here, Kairi… I'm going to the island… You just rest here"**

"**O…Okay Sora"**

**Sora turned towards the door. Why the hell was Riku doing this? And why didn't he come back? Was he too ashamed to face him...? No… never… Riku wasn't like that… He would've gone straight to Sora or he wouldn't have even kissed Kairi in the first place. **

**It was still pouring when Sora started heading for the dock. Sora glanced up at the sky. It was just like the first time the Heartless appeared on the island, except that time there was no rain. Sora finally made it to the small docks. He then heard a loud groan. It came from the direction of the beach. Sora turned to check out the sound. Sora saw the one of the small rowboats that they used to get around the island. It was splintered in some places, the winds and the waves were too much for it. Right beside the boat, a body lay face down on the ground. Sora recognized the clothes… Tidus.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kairi lay down on Sora's bed. None of this was supposed to happen she repeated again and again in her mind. Kairi stood up and waited outside on the porch. She hoped Sora was okay… she hoped Riku was okay too.**

**Her gaze shifted to the pouring rain as it crashed on the street. It seemed so peaceful. Yet even with the calm setting, she still couldn't suppress the feelings that kept telling her everything was going to go wrong.**

**She looked toward the direction of the docks. On the main street though, coming her way, Kairi spotted two people. Sora was carrying Tidus up the street with Tidus's arm around his shoulders. Kairi ran out into the rain to help him.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tidus woke up and found himself in Sora's room. Kairi and Sora both sat on separate chairs. Everything that happened suddenly rushed back into Tidus's thoughts. Tidus started to talk and say things too quick too fast for Sora to get.**

"**Tidus slow down what happened?"**

"**It's Riku, Sora!! He's a heartless!! I went to see him on the island, and then he started asking me about crazy things like getting Kairi away from you. I thought something was wrong and I noticed the sign of the Heartless on his hands. I… I tried to fight him… but …. he was too strong. Then he told me to let you know that he would be waiting for you at the island tomorrow"**

"**Riku… I won't let him wait. I'll go know"**

"**No Sora don't! The storm created a lot of whirlpools and plus the waves will kill any boat that tries to get past them. Its just too dangerous. It's best to wait until tomorrow"**

**Sora didn't say anything but Kairi brought her hands to his face and brought his eyes up. Kairi then said **

"**C'mon Sora, let's wait until tomorrow besides Tidus has to rest "**

**Sora sighed and agreed "Okay"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riku sat on his favorite tree on the island; the tall bent one that he could lean on or sit on. The rain had stopped but the sky was still shrouded in darkness. Riku then said to himself:**

"**Now what do we do?"**

**Riku's voice then changed to spit out a reply. This voice had a dark feeling to it**

"**We wait…"**

"**For Sora?"**

"**Yes…"**

"**Why?**

"**Because he is the one of the most important parts of our plan"**

"**What plan?"**

"**Sora will have found out that you kissed Kairi and she will have admitted to not fighting it. Sora will then become confused and full of insecurity and hate. This will weaken the strength of his heart and make it easier for you to defeat him and get Kairi…Sora will then give in to the Darkness..."**

**Riku fell silent and continued to look out to sea. Tomorrow would come soon enough.**

**Riku leaned on the wall like structure on the beach waiting for Sora. The sky was still pitch black but the rain had stopped and the sea had calmed down. Riku crossed his arms closed his eyes and waited.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora jumped out of the boat into the shallows and started to run towards Riku, who was still leaning on the wall with eyes closed. Tidus and Kairi continued to row the boat to the small dock. Sora shouted at Riku**

"**Riku!!! What were you thinking? I trusted you with Kairi and you do this…"**

**Sora had summoned his keyblade now and stopped running. He stood on the opposite side of the beach in his battle stance waiting for Riku to answer.**

**Riku stopped leaning on the wall and stood a few yard away from Sora. Riku the summoned his twin blades and looked at Sora with his piercing eyes.**

"**What are you talking about Sora…?"**

"**Shut up Riku!!! Don't act like you don't know… C'mon Riku… just give me an explanation… I don't want to fight you"**

**Sora's keyblade disappeared and he returned Riku's piercing gaze**

"**Sora… don't ever let your guard down. It's gonna get you killed"**

**Riku disappeared and reappeared behind Sora trying to catch him in a scissor move. Sora jumped up at the last second but received a cut on his leg reducing his mobility and speed.**

**Sora brought his keyblade back out and rushed at Riku. Riku fought back and actually drove Sora back. Sora broke away from the swordfight and started panting. This Riku was stronger. **

"**What's wrong Sora? Tired already?"**

**Sora rushed at Riku again and started bombarding him with strong heavy slashes. Riku blocked them with his twin blades catching each of Sora's slashes in his own twin blades. Sora pulled back again. This was getting bad. Riku's defensive skills were awesome. Sora just couldn't break through. Sora then had an idea, but it was risky.**

**Sora jumped up into the air, higher than most other people can. Sora reached the highest point in his jump and turned to Riku with his keyblade in a slashing position. Riku just stood there waiting for the blow. Sora put all his weight in the slash and waited for it to connect.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riku brought his blades up at the last second to block Sora's slash. The force of the slash pushed Riku down and sent shockwaves through the ground but he still held his ground. Sora had jumped back before Riku could retaliate. The slash he blocked had put a lot of pressure on his body especially in his legs and knees. He felt as if he might've injured a knee. So what he thought. He was gonna finish this.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora jumped back before Riku could do anything. That slash took a lot out of him too. He was panting heavily now. But he had also noticed that it took a lot more out of Riku and that a small crack had appeared on Riku's sword. He would have to exploit that if he was gonna be able to win this. Riku had recovered now and put himself in a battle stance.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kairi watched in horror as the people she cared about the most tried to destroy each other. Tidus sat beside her watching the big battle. This was the battle of the key bearers at their best.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The two had engaged in a close combat slash battle once again but this was boring Riku. Riku disappeared again and reappeared behind Sora once again but this time instead of a scissors move he swung his sword in the direction where Sora tried to jump. The speed of the slash created a vacuum that cut Sora in several places. Sora crashed to the ground unable to regain his balance. Riku started to walk to Sora. Suddenly, Kairi stood in front of Sora to protect him from whatever Riku would try to do. Riku stopped dead in his tracks.**

**Sora plunged his keyblade in the ground to support him as he got up.**

"**Why did you give in to the Darkness, Riku? Was it only to get Kairi? Was it to become stronger than anyone else?"**

**Riku paused for a moment than answered "Yes"**

"**Did you really think that if you destroyed me, Kairi would choose you?"**

**Riku paused again but this time a smirk followed**

"**So you didn't tell him everything, Kairi?**

**Sora's eyes widened at these words, this wasn't what he expected. He stood up and looked at Kairi who was blocking him from Riku.**

**Kairi turned to him and started to cry.**

"**I didn't mean for it to happen Sora. It just happened. Then I didn't fight it at the start but I ended it… I swear I never meant for any of this to happen"**

**Kairi hugged Sora and tried her best to convince him that she didn't mean for any of this to happen. But Sora understood. He wasn't mad at Kairi. This wasn't her fault. But he still had to stop this.**

"**Don't you see Riku…? The Darkness is just using you. It's trying to take control of you and me. Don't listen to the Darkness, Riku."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riku stopped and started acting as if he had gone mad. He started covering his ears and shouting as if someone was screaming in his ear. It was like he was having a seizure or something. Sora stared in shock as Riku was covered in a dark aura. The aura completely covered Riku up. Sora, Kairi and Tidus just stood there as the dark aura started to disappear. Instead of the Riku they all knew though. They saw a completely different Riku.**

**He was covered in darkness and on his chest was the large insignia of the Heartless. He raised his sword at Sora; he could no longer use a keyblade. **

"**Now Sora, just try and destroy me. You will never be able to destroy me unless you give in to the darkness." **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. Memories

**Chapter VI: Memories**

Sora was down on one knee, leaning on his Keyblade. The Riku stood a few feet away from him, his face as expressionless as ever. Sora tried to stand but a burning sensation filled his right leg. He turned to see what was causing him to struggle so much just to stand. He spotted a long slash that ran along his whole right leg, from the knee to just above his foot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi was now on the verge of tears. Sora was going to… to… She just could say it. Tidus was up now, despite his wounds, he had promised himself that he would save Sora if he had too. No matter what the cost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku spotted the look of anger in Sora's eyes as he tried to stand, but Riku also noticed some pain. Somewhere deep inside himself, Riku felt guilt but the Darkness inside him was in control now. Guilt meant nothing. He walked towards Sora and kicked him in the chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora fell on his back, he was tired. How could he defeat Riku? It almost seemed impossible now. His keyblade disappeared from his grasp. Everything was getting blurry now. At least, he had tried right? It would feel so good to just lie down now… forever.

A voice echoed in Sora's head saying his name again and again "Sora!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora opened his eyes. He was no longer on the beach. Now, he was standing on a large circular platform. He knew this place. He had been here before; in his dreams and when he fought…

Sora turned around as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He was looking at a boy about his age with light brown hair and blue eyes… just like his own. Sora then said

"Roxas? Where are we? What's happening on the island?! I have to stop Riku!!"

"Sora calm down. I'm here to help"

Sora noticed that this time, Roxas wasn't wearing his Organization XIII black cloak. Instead he wore black and grey pants, a black shirt and a white jacket with red collars.

"How… how can I beat Riku? He's too strong…"

"No… we can do it together. I'll lend you some of my strength"

"But Roxas, what do you know about Riku anyway...?"

"I'll show you…"

Once again everything around the Sora became blurry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora found himself in another familiar place; the Memory Skyscraper. He and Roxas were standing on the opposite side of the World That Never Was alleyway. Roxas pointed to Sora a dark clad figure that stood at the base of the skyscraper fighting against an alarming number of Shadows. He held two Keyblades as weapons; the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. The Shadows seemed too much for him. Suddenly the figure started running up the skyscraper.

Sora then said "Who was that?"

Roxas turned to face Sora and smiled "That's me…"

As the dark Roxas reached the middle of the skyscraper he tossed the Oblivion keyblade to someone Sora hadn't noticed. But Sora recognized that certain someone. Riku stood at the top of the Memory Skyscraper. Like Roxas, this Riku was wearing the dark cloaks used by Organization XIII members and he had a black blindfold that covered his eyes. Riku jumped off the end of the Skyscraper, grabbed the Oblivion Keyblade and dived down toward the wave of Shadows. The dark Roxas and the dark Riku met halfway and glared at each other.

Moments later, all the Shadows had been destroyed and all that was left were the two dark clad figures. The two then backed away from each other and for a few seconds nothing happened. A moment later, they both charged and slashed at each other. In the end, Riku was defeated. Riku was down on the ground now, Roxas standing over him with his own keyblade at the ready. Riku then said

"Why?! Why do you have the keyblade?!"

"Shut up!" Roxas brought his blade up and attempted to slash the defeated Riku.

Riku brought Oblivion up at the last second and countered the slash injuring Roxas in return.

This time it was Roxas on his back with Riku towering over the fallen Nobody. Riku then plunged the Oblivion into the ground, right beside the seemingly unconscious Roxas. Riku then noticed that something was wrong. Roxas was getting up. The Nobody took the Oblivion keyblade from the ground and performed a wide swing attack on Riku.

Riku jumped away just in time. Roxas then charged straight for Riku. Riku in retaliation summoned a ball of dark energy and sent it flying for Roxas. Roxas ran straight for it, jumped and cut through the ball of dark aura the second before it hit him. He landed in front of Riku and attacked again. But like before, Riku evaded it. Roxas then said

"Quit fooling around!"

"What's wrong Sora? Are you done already? Pretty pathetic" Riku smirked

"What are you talking about!? You're the one who's losing!!" Roxas responded but with a voice that wasn't his… Sora.

"You really are his Nobody… I guess I'll have to trust DiZ "

"Why do you keep talking about him? I'm myself! I'm me!"

Roxas sped straight for Riku and slashed in one lightning fast movement. Riku was weaponless. So he attempted to block the swing with his arms. The impact of the slash pushed him back several paces. Roxas then said to him

"You can't beat me no matter how much you try!"

"I guess so… looks like I'll have to do it…"

"Do what?"

"The power sitting in my heart" Riku was removing the blindfold now "The power suppressed by my heart… if I were to be someone else…"

Just like on the island, pillars of Darkness erupted from the ground and covered Riku. Roxas was stunned and watched open mouthed as the pillars rose to the sky. As the auras slowly started to disappear, a figure stepped out of the largest pillar of Darkness. It was Riku… but in the form of Xehanort, Ansem's Heartless. Riku then appeared in front of Roxas, his or rather Xehanort's pet Heartless and caught him by the collar.

"Ah… the power of Darkness"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stood again before the unconscious Roxas. This time Riku was sure Roxas was down. A dark portal appeared near where Riku stood and as someone stepped out of the portal, Riku pulled up his hood to cover up his new face. The new figure was dressed in red, even his head and face were covered up in what seemed to be a red mask made of bandages. Sora recognized this person as well, Ansem the Wise. Riku turned to the new arrival and said to him "He sensed Sora"

"Did he say he hated Sora?" Riku nodded in reply. Ansem then spoke again

"What a joke! A Nobody cannot feel emotion.

"If he were to meet Sora… that would be different."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The real Roxas now turned to Sora and said "Close your eyes." Sora did as Roxas said and when he opened them the two of them were back on the circular glass platform.

"Why did you show me that Roxas?"

"Weren't you paying attention" said Roxas with a smile "Those were my memories… That was the first time I had fought Riku. I was trying to show you that even when Riku is consumed by Darkness, he still has a small bit of light in him keeping him from being truly controlled by the Darkness. And my memories also show… that Riku can be beaten. We've both beaten him at least once. There must still be a chance for us to beat him again this time, especially since this time both of us will be one. Remember Sora, I'm gonna lend you my strength. Just don't ever give up, okay?"

"Yeah… that's a promise" Sora closed his eyes again

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora opened his eyes. Riku was standing over him ready to plunge Soul Eater into his chest. Riku hesitated as he saw that Sora had regained consciousness. Riku backed away a few paces as Sora was starting to get up. Riku noticed that Sora was glowing with a bright light. "What the hell was happening to him?" Riku thought.

Sora was up now. He looked Riku right in the eye and was surprised to sense a small amount of fear in Riku. Sora thought about what Roxas had said. Roxas's voice resounded in his head, reassuring him and telling him again and again that he must do it for everyone.

"_We can do it Sora."_

"I know we can"

"_We'll do it to protect everyone"_

"Especially Kairi"

"_But we must still try to do it-"_

"Without destroying Riku"

"_**BECAUSE HE IS STILL RIKU!!!"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white light that covered Sora now seemed to flow to his left hand. The light seemed to merge to form a new Keyblade. Sora watched in amazement as the white light started to materialize into another keyblade; Sora had used this keyblade before. Tifa had given it to him the last time he had seen her. Right after he had defeated Sephiroth. The keyblade was Fenrir. It was just like Sephiroth's, except in the form of a keyblade. The light then transferred to Ultima Weapon, coating it in a bright white light. It was as if the

Keyblade was evolving. A second later an entirely new keyblade was in the place of Ultima Weapon. It looked almost like the Way to the Dawn Keyblade Riku had but instead of the Angel Wing attached at the very end of Riku's Way to the Dawn this one had a devil wing. But the blade on this new keyblade was unlike the way to the Dawn that had a black and red blade. This new Keyblade had a black handle, a pure white blade and at the end was a Devil Wing, similar to the Angel Wing at the end of the Way to the Dawn. On the pure white blade were runes that Sora could somehow understand.

_**Different yet alike**_

_**Covered in Darkness**_

_**Yet full of light**_

_**The Fallen Angel Keyblade**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora admired his new keyblades and smiled. "Thank you Roxas" he said to himself. Riku though was unimpressed and said "A few new toys won't give you the power to defeat me Sora." Sora readied himself in a battle stance and said "We'll see Riku"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was pissed. How could Sora just be rejuvenated like that after everything he had done to him? He had worn Sora down to the point that Sora could barely stand and Sora had recovered from all that in few minutes. This couldn't be happening.

Riku inhaled and exhaled to regain his cool. So Sora had some new keyblades, big deal, who cares. No matter… He would finish this fast. He would destroy Sora. The real Riku wasn't in control now, the Darkness was…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora waited for Riku to make a move. A second later, Riku was in the air covered in an eerily shiny light. All around Sora, darkness was surrounding them. Sora turned to Kairi and Tidus. Kairi was just about to run to him when Sora motioned for her to stay back. He couldn't risk Kairi becoming trapped with him. Sora couldn't see anything but Riku, but he seemed so far away.

"We are in the Realm of Darkness now Sora… You have no chance of beating me here"

"You're wrong!!! Riku I know your still there. Fight the darkness!! You can do it!!"  
A split second later, Riku had appeared in front of Sora in an attempt to slash him. Sora blocked it at just the right second

"You can't win now Sora… Kairi's heart is mine!!"

Sora felt a burst of anger because of this and he pushed Riku back with all his might

"Forget it!! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!!!"

Sora brought the Fallen Angel up too early for Riku to block it as it grazed his chest.

Riku backed away with a look of disgust on his face.

"I'm gonna finish this now, Sora!!"

Riku glowed pure white and started to float in the air. Sora had seen this attack before… in Hollow bastion… when he had fought Riku. Multiple slashes from every direction.He had gotten lucky at Hollow Bastion. But now this Riku...This Riku was stronger. How the hell was he gonna stop this…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope people enjoy this.

I thought it was a gamble coz maybe people wouldnt care about the Roxas vs Riku fight. But I really wanted to include it since it was so fun to watch and I wanted it to be like Roxas actually knew Riku at an almost personal level but I guess some people will think that its just extra unneeded stuff that prolongs the story :D

So I guess I should brace myself for the flames :)


End file.
